


今天是我18歲生日

by ferret719



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferret719/pseuds/ferret719
Summary: 年齡梗有26歲研究生家教嘎X18歲高考生龍





	今天是我18歲生日

他的男孩坐在書桌上，在一堆試卷和參考書之間乖巧端坐，雙手撐在身體兩側。  
「我今天就18歲了，我成年了。」  
長著貓眼的男孩真的像隻貓一樣任性的把一疊參考書推下桌。  
「那又怎麼樣？」  
阿雲嘎穿著高領毛衣，服貼著他健美的身軀，無處不散發著成熟男人的魅力，灰色西褲包裹著他修長的腿，站到男孩大開的雙腿之間。高中生的制服不外乎是白襯衫加上各色長褲，他們學校還配了領帶，強行把半大孩子打造成大人模樣。  
「我，我這次考了450分呢，比上次進步的多了…你說過考的好就可以…」  
「450你想上哪裡呢？這就叫考的好啊？」  
男孩賭氣的低著頭不看他，他握著男孩的下巴把他的臉抬起來。  
「好啦，我們大龍已經很努力了，從200分到450已經進步很多了。」  
鄭雲龍是個高挑的男孩，初中就長到一米八，四肢修長纖細，整個人很是精緻可愛。尤其是那張臉，長著高鼻大眼的臉蛋竟然這樣小巧玲瓏，不過比成年男子的手掌再大一些。  
「那你想要什麼獎勵呢？」

「我要你肏我。」  
「不可以，換一個。」  
「為什麼！」  
「你不明白，這跟你看得那些小黃片不一樣，不是把東西放進去搖晃幾下就結束了，我不是那樣的人。」  
「那你是怎樣的？」  
「小孩子不必知道。」  
「嘎舅，求你了，你，你看，我都，都準備好了…」  
鄭雲龍把一個遙控器放在阿雲嘎手心，耳朵尖紅起來。他怯生生的伸出細長的手指把按鈕調到最大，馬上倒抽一口氣反手抓著桌沿，身體不由自主的弓起來，後仰著頭露出修長的脖子，張大著嘴像吸不到空氣一般。  
「嗚嗯…」  
他看不見的地方，阿雲嘎眼神一暗，上前一把把少年翻過去，讓他跪在桌上，粗魯的拉下他的褲子，露出嗡嗡作響的器具末端還有微微溢出穴口的晶亮液體。  
「你既然這麼想要，舅舅帶你見識一下，大人是怎麼做愛的。壞孩子。」  
「嗚！」  
一巴掌拍在屁股上，按摩棒又往裡滑了一點，大龍的腰塌了下去，棒棒似有若無的搔刮在敏感點上太舒服了，就像他每次自己做的一樣。他總是想著阿雲嘎自慰，想像他怎麼肏自己，情至濃時就像一隻貓似撅著屁股，上半身無力的貼在床上，一邊擼著前面，想著，他就把臉貼在桌面上。  
「不不不，你以為這樣就是高潮嗎？」  
阿雲嘎一把攬起他的腰，另一手抵住按摩棒的末端讓它和大龍的敏感點親密接觸，少年被逼出一聲尖叫，雙手胡亂的推拒著腰間的手臂。阿雲嘎並不放過他，而是幹脆把少年用把尿般的姿勢抱起來，只有腳尖搭在桌邊，整個人被他抱在懷裡。腰上使勁用皮帶扣把按摩棒往裡摁，大龍要瘋了，他胡亂掙扎著，腿卻因為褲子卡在膝蓋上動彈不得。  
他受不了這個，啊，裡面好麻，好舒服。  
啊。  
大龍反手抓著阿雲嘎的衣服被按摩棒肏射了，白濁的液體滴在書桌上。方才掙扎的狠了，他又是斷斷續續噴出來的，襪子都沾濕了，他蜷著腳趾有些無措。阿雲嘎的懷抱很有安全感，放鬆地倚在他懷裡。  
「傻孩子，你歇什麼，我都還沒開始呢。」  
拿出按摩棒，又讓大龍趴跪在桌面上，阿雲嘎終於解了自己的腰帶。

大龍乖巧的踢掉了褲子，阿雲嘎在他身後脫褲子，他忍不住後看。男人掏出粗壯的下體，握著想擼硬一點好戴套。大龍從桌上下來，剛剛阿雲嘎用棒棒把他肏射了，他也想看看男人高潮的樣子，便撥開他的手，學著那些女優的樣子跪在嘎子跟前給他舔。  
「噁，嘎舅的雞雞好臭喔。」  
阿雲嘎在外奔波了一天也沒洗澡，私處自是堆積了不少汗味尿垢。  
「小孩子才沒有味道，大人的雞雞都是這樣的，你不是想舔嗎？給我好好舔。」  
嘎子按住他的頭，肉柱直接抵到他的喉頭，反射性的想吐，鄭雲龍有點抗拒，嘎子卻不給他逃走的機會，狠狠摁著他，嗆得他眼睛裡滿是淚水。眼裡映著驚慌，他抬頭望向阿雲嘎，卻看到他一點也不熟悉的猖狂笑容。  
他認識的阿雲嘎是溫柔而有耐性的，不厭其煩的一遍一遍給他講題，鼓勵他學習。阿雲嘎是他們家的遠房親戚，上了幾年班之後才回學校念MBA，算起來是他的舅舅輩。來接這個家教也是盛情難卻，阿雲嘎沒課的時候依舊是公司職員，不需要兼差賺生活費。  
「老師叫大龍念書他都不聽，你和他年紀相近，功課又好，教教他吧。」  
「我試試吧。」  
大龍偷偷從房間探頭看他，男人一笑眼角就露出幾絲紋路，和之前請來的乳臭未乾的大學生都不一樣。  
「你就是大龍嗎？我叫阿雲嘎。」  
男人發現他的視線，直勾勾的看著他，走到他面前。

「嗚，撞到了，疼…啊…」  
阿雲嘎把鄭雲龍按在桌上，抬起孩子的一條腿狠狠的操他。  
這只是一個平常的周四晚上，鄭父和鄭母忙於事業，尤其有了這個家教之後更是放寬心，常常連不回家都忘了告訴親兒子。  
大龍的臉貼在桌上，快感逼得他無法呼吸，他只能張大嘴哀號，口水沿著嘴角流到桌上，男人按著他的頭，口水沿著臉頰和桌面的空隙糊了他一臉，甚至沾上他的睫毛。  
他鼻尖聞到的全是那股腥羶的味道，阿雲嘎的味道。  
男人粗暴的捅進去又拔出來，每次都是整根沒入又整根抽出，他被撞的站不穩，只有拇趾還在地上頑強抵抗，阿雲嘎簡直是把他整個人王往桌子上撞，卻一點也不碰他翹的筆直的老二，雞兒一次又一次磕在桌緣，原先他喊的是疼，最後他已經喊不出疼了，就連磕在桌邊都爽的他快翻白眼。  
「你記住了嗎？這就是大人做愛的方式。」  
阿雲嘎貼在他的耳邊說話，用力地抓住他的陰莖，又痛又爽，腦海裡閃過炙熱的白光。

當他再一次醒過來，他已經仰面躺在床上，阿雲嘎伏在他上面，兩個人脫得精光。  
他終於見到男人脫下衣服的模樣，屬於成年男人寬闊的肩膀，結實的胸肌。  
「壞孩子，你太能叫喚了。」  
說著，他把領帶塞進大龍嘴裡。  
不知道阿雲嘎是累了還是心軟了，這一次遠比剛才的性愛溫柔的多，他親吻少年的喉結，親吻他的胸口，一路吻到少年下體，輕柔的嘬弄紅腫的柱體，舔舐雙球，鄭雲龍被他伺候的舒服極了，喉嚨裡像貓咪一樣滾著呼嚕。  
這一次阿雲嘎很溫柔的操他，抵著他的敏感處仔細的磨著，抹了厚厚的潤滑輕巧的擼著他的丁丁，手法比他看過的任何片子都好。  
他嗚咽的叫喚著，眼睛裡充滿淚水。  
就差一個吻，今天就是完美的一天了，吻我，求你了。  
「不，你太貪心了。」  
男人笑著握住他的臉揉弄，把他送上高潮，大龍的眼淚隨著噴薄而出的體液落下。  
阿雲嘎幾乎沒讓他休息，只要硬起來了就繼續操他，再等待的時候也沒閒著，他總有辦法把男孩搞得哭唧唧的。  
書架上一次，沙發又一次，大龍餓的受不了跑去吃東西又被抱到流理台上。  
「我，我好餓，不要，不，不要了。」  
「噓，大龍乖，你怎麼說得好像我欺負你一樣呢，這不是你想要的嗎？」  
男孩哭得打嗝了，男人輕輕在他的臉頰上啄了一下，擦掉他的眼淚，沒有停下動作。  
浴室裡先是被上了一次，接著男人又藉口清理把他弄得像條脫水的魚在浴缸裡彈跳，他真的好累，差點淹死在浴缸裡。  
「生日快樂大龍。」  
嘴唇碰到什麼軟軟的東西。

接下來的日子大龍乖的像隻小羊，嘎子叫他幹嘛他都照辦。  
「大龍真乖。」  
成績節節上升，阿雲嘎高興地摸摸他的頭，被碰到的剎那還一縮脖子。  
嘎子就是怕他不能專心唸書才一不做二不休，那孩子步履蹣跚了好些日子，可他不知道他嘎舅外表看起來端正挺拔，回家貼了好幾張痠痛貼布。  
要嘛操乖，要嘛寵壞啊，他是很寵，可非常時期要有非常對策。

「我考上大學了！是大學生！我現在也是大人了！」  
阿雲嘎看著已經和他一般高的大侄子，伸手攬住大龍的肩膀。  
「好啊，嘎舅帶你去喝酒，然後我們去開房。」  
大龍紅著耳朵點頭。  
「啊對，恭喜你考上大學了。」  
大龍愣愣地看著他嘎舅的臉越靠越近，近到舌頭都伸進來。


End file.
